Hushed
by KinseySix
Summary: Warren and Andrew during 'Hush'. Slash


A/N: This story takes place during the season 4 episode 'Hush'. Not AU, I have no idea what the appropriate term is, it's just from Warren's point of view. Yes, this is slash, so if you don't like it, don't read please. I own negative three things, so I'm not taking credit for Joss Whedon/Jesus's characters.

The knocking on the door starts suddenly and loudly, making Warren spill his coffee on his psych textbook and swear. Well, try to swear at least. It comes out silent, just like everything else he's said all day, which got old after about five minutes. He stands up and opens his dorm room door.

The kid from the play is standing there, looking nervous and out of place. Andrew. His lips form the word "_hi_", and Warren repeats it. He steps aside and Andrew ducks in quickly. Warren glances up at the person in the doorway across the hall. A girl, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Warren closes the door.

He opens up a blank document on his laptop and types in '_I thought you'd be at home by now. School tomorrow, and teachers get mad when you miss days in senior year_'. He takes the computer out of its docking station and sits down on his bed across from Andrew. He watches Andrew's eyes move from one end of the sentence to the other. Andrew moves the laptop onto his own lap and starts to type. A minute later, he hands it back. '_The school got shut down until everything goes back to normal. My parents are out of town and Tucker's locked himself in the basement. I have no idea what he's doing, but he won't come back upstairs, and I don't want to be alone_'.

'_My roommate's probably at his girlfriend's room. You can stay here tonight. But you should probably call your brother first_'. Warren doesn't know why Andrew is giving him that look until a few seconds later when it clicks. He reaches back over and types '_forgot. Can you email him?_'. Andrew looks satisfied with the amendment.

'Yeah_. He probably won't bother reading it though_'. Warren shrugs and opens up an email window. Andrew types a short message and sends it. Then he brings back up the document and types '_Everyone's gone crazy_'. Warren raises an eyebrow, and Andrew elaborates.

'_It's like they think there's an apocalypse. I passed two people having sex in the stairwell_'. Warren laughs silently.

'_Maybe they've got the right idea_,' he types. He watches Andrew read the message. And then Andrew's eyes go back to the beginning of the sentence and reread it. Warren feels his face start to get hot. Andrew types something slowly, then presses down the backspace key until everything he just typed is gone. When he finally hands the laptop back to Warren, it reads '_Maybe that's why your roommate's gone_'. Warren is once again reminded that they're alone, and he feels his face getting even hotter. He shrugs and closes the laptop. That approach isn't working out too well anyway. He puts it back in its docking station and turns around. He stops mid-step.

Andrew. Bed. Him. That's really all that's left in the equation, now that the laptop's been put away, and if the laptop didn't help, not having it is going to be even worse. Andrew's mind seems to be working along the same lines, because his cheeks are getting redder and redder, and when Warren sits back down, he realizes that Andrew is shaking. He swallows quickly and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. It doesn't work, but when he looks back at Andrew, the fogginess doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

'Kiss me' he mouths. 'What?' Andrew mouths back. Warren picks his notebook up off the floor by the bed and uncaps a marker. 'Kiss me' he writes. Andrew stares at the paper, then at Warren. Slowly, he leans forward until their lips are less than an inch and half apart. He stops, unable to move in that last bit. Warren shifts so that he's on his knees in front of Andrew and places one hand on Andrew's shaking shoulder, slowly pressing him backwards until Andrew allows himself to be pushed back onto the bed. Warren braces one hand on each side of Andrew's head, then leans down and kisses him.

Andrew is completely frozen until Warren pulls away. He puts a hand at the back of Warren's head, keeping him an inch away. 'Don't stop, Warren,' he mouths, and he yanks Warren back down so they're kissing again, harder than before, more desperately.

It takes at least ten minutes to get Andrew to stop being nervous, and once Warren unbuttons Andrew's shirt, he starts shaking all over again. Warren pulls back so that he's sitting up, straddling Andrew's hips, and waits until Andrew looks up at his face.

'Do you want to stop?' he mouths. Andrew closes his eyes and shakes his head. He keeps his eyes closed as he runs his hands up Warren's thighs until his fingers find the hem of his dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and Warren yanks the shirt off over his head. Andrew grips Warren's bare shoulders for a few seconds before he pulls him back down. Warren brushes his lips across Andrew's jaw, and Andrew slides a hand up to tangle his fingers in Warren's hair. The room is still perfectly silent except for shaky breathing and the shifting of the mattress. Then, suddenly, the phone ringing.

"Shit," Warren says. Says. He yanks back and he and Andrew stare at each other. After another few rings, Warren leans over to the nightstand and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" he says.

"Is this Warren?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Warren asks.

"Let me talk to my brother."

"Oh. Tucker. Alright, he's right here," Warren says. Andrew takes the receiver offered to him, and Warren climbs off the bed. Andrew sits up and leans back against the headboard.

"Hi, Tucker," he says. Warren can vaguely hear Tucker's voice on the other end, but he can't make any words out.

"Why?" Andrew asks, obviously in response to Tucker. A minute later, "Fine. I… I'll be home in fifteen minutes." He puts the phone back in the cradle and slowly stands up.

"You have to leave… is that it?" Warren asks. Andrew nods, avoiding his eyes, and pulls on his shirt. He fumbles to button it quickly and Warren sits down at his desk chair.

"Um… he says if I'm not home in fifteen minutes, he's going to send campus security to your room. S-So I'd better go," Andrew stutters. Warren nods.

"Uh, yeah. I'll um… I'll talk to you later," he says.

"O-Okay," Andrew says. He pauses for a second, as if waiting for a response. When none comes, he opens the door and slips out. Less than thirty seconds later, the door opens and Warren's roommate comes inside. He looks at Warren's shirtless state, then at the closed door.

"Who was he?" he asks slowly.

"Just this guy I know," Warren says. He tears the page out of his notebook and crumples it up.


End file.
